This invention relates to a device for forming a bead to pipe, and more particularly to a device for forming a bead to pipe which is composed of an inverted-U-shape frame consisting of two pieces of leg portions for guiding a jig downwardly, a clamping screw shaft engaged with an upper frame portion of the inverted-U-shape frame by means of a thread to apply a pressure to the jig disposed between the two pieces of the leg portions to move downwardly, a clasp to position and hold the jig disposed between the leg portions on the clamping screw shaft, and mount base portions for mounting a pipe fixture at the leg portions, and the jig is formed as a pressure element formed with an annular groove to engage a pawl portion of the clasp in the upper part of the side surface, and the pipe fixture is formed to hold the end portion of a pipe such as aluminum pipe used for piping of car cooler of the pipe firmly in a condition where the desired length of the pipe projects upward, and the jig or the pressure element disposed between the leg portions of the inverted-U-shape frame is caused to descend to apply pressure to the end portion of the pipe, and a flange is formed in the vicinity of the end of the pipe to enlarge by the formation of a bead.
Heretofore, for example, for connection of a piping of a car cooler to a mounting wall of a compressor and the like, as shown in FIG. 5, a pipe P is provided which has a bead portion integrally formed with a flange 2 in the vicinity of an end portion 1 of the pipe P. However, since the process of forming the flange 2 at the end portion of the conventional pipe P is an extremely difficult that requires two processes, the pipe P having the foregoing flange 2 is currently produced only in the plant production, and accordingly, for example, in case of exchanging and repairing the pipe P having the flange 2 as shown in FIG. 5 at a repair site, the work becomes extremely inconvenient. Therefore, at present, at the repair site and the like, a handy device capable of forming the flange 2 as shown in FIG. 5 simply on the end of the pipe is desired to be available.